


Lucky

by stardivarius



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardivarius/pseuds/stardivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope ponders how lucky she is after waking up from a night full of "activities" with her favourite person. It's moments like these that make Hope feel like she's always winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is something to get me out of my writer's block, which I've had for over a year now. I'm rusty but hope you enjoy!

Hazy eyed and slightly uncoordinated, Hope carefully untangled herself from the velvety soft sheets and made her way into the dimly lit hallway trying to locate a bathroom. Or something similar. If it came to it, she’d pee in a shower so help her god. Trying to placate an overwhelming sense of content at hearing endearing, gentle snores upon waking up and glimpsing dark, brown hair barely visible from under the thick covers, slender fingers she came to love, clenched adorably against each other, Hope’s insides tingled with something akin to pure, unadulterated bliss. Feeling far too giddy and victorious when she found a bathroom, she stepped into the obnoxiously lush chamber and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

 

She sighed. Then a smile somehow made itself across her face and her heart started beating that familiar fast rhythm. Faster even than game day.

 

Which was pretty damn fast.

 

“Go! Go! Go! Forward, Alex!”  Abby bellowed, managing to sound both determined and calm. Her hair was drenched in sweat and what looked like bits of grass. Alex, as usual, was somehow already there. Always two steps ahead of Abby. It was how they worked. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Kelley and a Japanese player doing some weird, sort of ‘intimidating’ dance trying to get past each other. Kelley’s dodging was bordering on unreasonable but her opponent didn’t seem to mind the challenge. _Only Kelley_.

 

“Tobin, straight!” Abby’s voice could probably carry at least three hundred metres, even over the crowd’s enthusiastic cheering. Tobin sped off like a bullet after Alex and shot the ball through two Japanese players’ legs, one after the other. Hope snorted at their dumbfounded expressions but recovered quickly when she thought she saw Japan take the ball again.

 

Her gaze came to rest back upon Kelley after confirming that Alex and Abby had somehow stolen the ball off an annoyed Japanese player. She seemed to have lost her opponent and was happily running across the field in Megan’s direction. Megan, jumping around like a blonde, energized bunny rabbit, trying to see where the ball was, and effectively confusing the shit out of the woman defending her.

 

Of course they won.

 

Alex scored a goal. Then Syd. Then Abby. Then Tobin with Megan’s assist. But the most she remembered about that day was the look in Kelley’s eyes when Hope made her first save of the match.

 

She remembered how Kelley waited for the changing rooms to empty before grabbing Hope by the front of the sweater and forcefully slamming her against Cheney’s locker and kissing her senseless. She was so startled that she actually lost her breath. But she wasn’t stupid.

 

Of course she kissed back; with a ferocity that made Kelley’s eyes widen and make the younger player elicit a moan so delightfully satisfying that Hope wanted to make her do it again. And again.

 

 _And again_.

 

So she did.

 

She was _lucky._

 

There was a girl in that bed and she was the only one that could make Hope’s heart go into overdrive. Actually, more like off a cliff and into a raging current.

 

A year ago, Hope would have laughed herself into heart failure if someone ever told her that Kelley O’Hara could ever make her feel this … happy. Was it happiness or satisfaction? Probably both.

_Whatever_.

 

She sighed again, took a second to figure out how to flush the posh lavatory, and studied her overly pleased expression in the mirror for a minute. _Good Lord_. Since when did she start smiling over waking up in a different bed?

 

Pushing the tap to the direction she assumed meant ‘hot water’, Hope smirked. Only Kelley would think this outright extravagant display of wealth was normal. Who owns designer soap anyway? _Kelley would_. She still wasn’t used to it. Despite Hope calling Kelley a ‘snob’ on the first day they met two years ago, Kelley’s obvious aristocratic background was soon forgotten the second Kelley somehow scored past her. No one ever got past her.  

 

Except one Kelley O’Hara, of course.

 

“Bet you a dollar that I can score past you, Solo,” Kelley said with a cheeky grin. Hope turned to inspect Kelley’s facial expression for a second to determine whether she was teasing or not. Kelley appeared eager. An eager Kelley was a serious Kelley, everyone had come to learn.

 

“Dude, are you insane?” She heard Megan yell from across the pitch. Sydney and Alex in tow behind her, arms over each other’s shoulders and for some reason, giggling madly.

 

“Kelley’s off her rocker, bro. No. Way,” Ashlyn muttered to an amused looking Ali. Ali nudged the Ashlyn in the ribs and shushed her. The blonde woman scowled playfully.

 

“Just a dollar?” Hope replied, smirk already in place. Kelley remained resolute as ever and saluted her, managing to look more serious than playful.

 

“We can make it fifty, if you want,” Kelley said. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow and tried her best to look intimidating. If intimidating was synonymous with adorable, she would have nailed it.  

 

The rest of their team burst out into shouts and jeering and Alex and Sydney singing? Surprisingly, HAO and Amy LeP were the loudest. Abby however, opted for spraying everyone around her with water earning her playful shoves and an eruption of groans. Alex and Sydney continued to sing perfectly off-key though. Hope and Kelley schooled their features as much as they could.

 

“A hundred and you never challenge me again.”

 

“A hundred?!” Kelley sounded outraged. Her eyes gave her away though. They twinkled with that unyielding enthusiasm that Hope had to bite her lip to hide a smile.

 

“I’m sure that’ll be fine for you, Miss Ivy-League.”

 

Kelley glared at Hope before nodding firmly.

 

“Hey Hope, when you lose, buy her dinner!” Tobin shouted from behind Alex. To which she received two elbows in the ribs; one from Alex and the other from Lauren. Amy swatted the back of her head.

 

Kelley turned back to look at Hope and smiled sweetly.

 

“It’s on.”

 

“Oh. It is _so_ on.”

 

* * *

 

 An obscene amount of sweat had made its way down the sides of her forehead and her hair was drenched. Kelley didn’t look much better off either, but it wasn’t reassuring at all.

 

“You might as well quit!” Hope called out to her teammate. Both were trying to play off their panting by distracting the others.

 

“Hey, you two!” Abby shouted from the bench suddenly, Kelley and Hope turned to look, “hurry up because we’ve only got ten minutes!”

 

Alex jumped to her feet and raised her arms in the air forming a giant Y. Hope wasn’t sure what it stood for. Sydney and Megan copied her and all three yelled at the top of their lungs, not in unison at all. Hope highly suspected that Megan was reciting the pledge of allegiance. Lauren and Amy enthusiastically joined in as well. But, Tobin, unfortunately, was stuck between them and the look of horror on her face was enough to make Hope snigger.

 

Kelley turned to face Hope trying her best to suppress a laugh.

 

“You ready?”

 

“I’m always ready,” Hope decided that winking would do nothing but distract them both.

 

Hope may have lied when she said that she was ready; the dazzling smile that Kelley shot her was enough to throw her attention off enough for Kelley to shoot the ball past her and into the goal. She was mortified when she realised that what Kelley had done was neither difficult to block, nor particularly fancy. Kelley quite literally, nudged the ball into the goal with a simple kick. A pathetic, ‘I’ve-given-up’ sort of kick’ made it past the great Hope Solo.

 

Damn it all.

 

The smile she was given when Kelley understood that she scored startled her though. Hope didn’t feel like she lost at all. Maybe a little bit after being drenched with water from everyone else’s bottles. But even then, not even Ashlyn or Buehler’s relentless teasing could make her forget the look of unreserved delight on Kelley’s face.

 

She wanted to be the cause of that joy; it made her insides warm up pleasantly.

 

She tilted her head to the slightly and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. She turned and left the bathroom humming quietly, under her breath.

 

_Since when did she hum?_

 

* * *

 

Stepping back into the huge bedroom, she fondly observed the human-sized lump underneath the dark-coloured covers. The soft rays of sunlight peeked in through the pale blinds and made strangely pretty shapes across the sheets. Hope smiled. She quietly slipped back into bed and exhaled in content when she was blanketed in warmth again. A cool hand crept up to her neck and started drawing light patterns on her collarbone.

 

“Did you find the bathroom alright?” Kelley’s voice was raspy from sleep. And it was fucking sexy. It was all Hope could do not to jump Kelley again. After all, they had just woken up from their ‘activities’ that lasted a good portion of the night and early morning.

 

“Yeah,” She replied, barely able to keep her voice from cracking. Perhaps they could resume their ‘activities’ in the shower. God forbid another uninvited guest – Sydney – decided to turn up and ruin things.

 

Kelley’s hand inched its way up to trace Hope’s jawline. She involuntarily shuddered when Kelley’s nimble fingers brushed lightly past a particularly sensitive spot just under her ear. Kelley giggled.

 

“You’re so ticklish!”

 

Hope’s cheeks reddened considerably.

 

“I am not.” She managed to bite out, sounding like she was being choked. She blushed again. Kelley laughed some more.

 

“Come here, you big ol’ bear.”

 

Kelley gently, but forcefully pulled Hope down by the front of her borrowed nightshirt, til their foreheads were touching. Their lips were deliciously close and Kelley grazed hers maddeningly softly against Hope’s as if to taunt her; Hope was fighting a losing battle to stay clear-headed. No one in their right mind would have been able to think straight either. Kelley’s warm skin against her own made all Hope’s semi-coherent thoughts fly out the window. Hope relished moments like these. She loved staring into Kelley’s extraordinarily expressive eyes and watch her beautiful pupils dilate. It was just her and Kelley and nothing else.

 

Kelley made her lose track of time.

 

Hope’s heart began to skip beats again. She could swear that Kelley could hear it too. Not that that would be surprising; it was pretty loud. Even though Kelley’s flawless lips were less than a hair’s width away, Hope stubbornly waited. She could barely think. A ghost of a breath touched Hope’s lips and it drove her crazy.

 

“Kiss me,” Kelley breathed the words into her mouth so smoothly that Hope was sure she could have melted.

 

So Hope did.  

 

Kelley’s eyes widened in delighted surprise when Hope kissed her with such an exquisite gentleness that made her insides turn into bubbles.

 

Not wanting to pull away, but having to because circular breathing was not in her forte yet, Hope smiled wryly at Kelley’s bewildered expression.

 

“I saw you staring at me before.”

 

Hope did a double take, eyebrows furrowing curiously. Kelley’s lip curled upward into a half-smile. Which promptly sent Hope to war fighting a blush.

 

“You were watching me sleep, you dummy,” Kelley said with a growing smirk. Hope’s cheeks reddened once again and Kelley poked at it playfully.

 

Hope bit her lip and pulled a face when Kelley shifted them so that Hope was straddling Kelley’s waist. It’s extremely comfortable, Hope noted, even though this position is one she finds herself in more often than not.

 

“You’re doing it again,” Kelley smiled pensively at her and raised a hand to tangle with one of Hope’s.

 

“What?”

 

“Staring,” Kelley smiled softly, looking almost shy. It was so disconcerting that she could go from playful to timid in less than a fraction of a second. Sometimes, it made Hope's world crash.

 

“It’s romantic,” Hope said with a shrug and Kelley giggled.

 

The soft rays from the sun make Kelley’s features, almost, glow. That, paired with her smile, is more than enough to stun Hope into silence once more.

_She is so freaking lucky._ She's totally winning at life.


End file.
